African-American Civil Rights Movement
The African-American Civil Rights Movement has been a long,mostly nonviolent struggle to bring full civil rights and equality to all Americans.It dated back to slavery as early as 1560s. Notable Events: *1560s-African slaves were brought to Spanish Florida. *1619-The first African slaves are in English Colonial America. *1654-John Casor became the first legally-recognized slave-for-life in the Colony of Virginia. *1662-Viginia law says that all children of enslaved mothers had to follow their mother's status and were considered slaves,regardless of their father's status. *1676-Bacon's Rebellion was fought between enslaved and free African-Americans and English Colonists. *1705-The Virginia slave code defines slaves as all those servants brought into the colony who were not Christian in their original countries,as well as those Indians sold to colonists by other Indians. *April6,1712-In the New York Slave Revolt of 1712,enslaved African-Americans killed nine whites and injured 6.Nearly 70 African-Americans were arrested and put in jail,27 were put on trial,and 21 were convicted and executed. *September9,1739-The Stono Rebellion begun. *1760-Jupiter Hammon became the first published African-American poet. *1774-The first black Baptist congregations were organized at Silver Bluff Baptist Church. *1780-Pennsylvania became the first state to abolish slavery. *1787-The Northwest Ordinence banned the expansion of slavery from territories north of the Ohio River and east of the Mississippi River. *1788-The First African Baptist Church of Savannah,Georgia was organized under Andrew Bryan. *1790-1810:Slavery expands. *February12,1793-The Fugitive Slave Act of 1793 is passed. *August30,1800-Gabriel Prosser's attempt to lead a slave rebellion in Richmond,Virginia was surpressed. *1807-Act Prohibiting Importation of Slaves. *January1,1808-Importation of Slaves was banned in the United States. *1821-African Methodist Episcopal Zion Church offically formed. *July14,1822-Denmark Vesey's slave rebellion in Charleston,South Carolina was surpressed. *August,1831-Nat Turner leads the most successful slave rebellion in the United States history.It is surpressed as well. *1833-The American Anti-Slavery Society is founded by William Lloyd Garrison and Arthur Tappan. *July2,1839-Slaves revolt od La Amistad. *1840-The Liberty Party broke away from the American Anti-Slavery Society. *1842-Prigg v. Pennsylvania. *1843-Sojourner Truth began to preach for the abolition of slavery. *August,1843-Henry Highland Garnet delivers his famous speech Call to Rebellion. *1847-Joseph Jenkins Roberts becomes the first president of Liberia. *1849-Roberts v. Boston. *September18,1850-Congress passes the Fugitive State Law of 1850. *1855-John Mercer Langston was elected as a town clerk in Ohio. *March6,1857-Dred Scott v. Stanford. *1859-Ableman v. Booth. *April12,1861-American Civil War begins. *December18,1865-The thirteenth amendment to the U.S.Constitution abolishs slavery. *1866-The Ku Klux Klan is formed in Pulaski,Tennessee. *1871-Civil Rights Act of 1871 is passed. *1872-P.B.S. Pinchback became the first black member of the U.S. House of Representatives. *April14,1873-Slaughterhouse Cases. *March1,1875-Civil Rights Act of 1875 signed. *1880-Strauder v. West Virginia. *April11,1881-Spelman Seminary is founded. *July4,1881-Booker T. Washington opens the Tuskegee Normal and Industrial Institute. *1883-Civil Rights Cases. *1884-Judy W. Reed and Sarah E. Goode were the first African-American women inventors to recieve patents. *1886-Norris Wright Cuney becomes chairman of the Texas Republican Party. *October3,1887-Florida Agricultural and Mechanical University is founded. *September18,1895-Booker T. Washington delivered his Atlanta Compromise in Atlanta,Georgia. *1895-W.E.B. Du Bois is the first African-American to be awarded a Ph.D fromHarvard University. *May18,1896-Plessy v. Ferguson. *July11,1905-First meeting of the Niagara Movement. *1907-National Primitive Baptist Convention of the U.S.A. is formed. *December26,1908-Jack Johnson won the World Heavyweight Title. *May31,1909-The National Negro Committee is formed. *June21,1915-Guinn v. United States. *February13,1920-Negro National League(1921-1931) established. *1921-Bessie Coleman became the first African-American to earn a pilot's licence. *Spring,1925-American Negro Labor Congress founded. *1937-Southern Negro Youth Congress founded. *June3,1946-Morgan v. Virginia. *January12,1948-Sipuel v. Board of Regents of Univ. of Okla. *1954-Brown v. Board of Education. *December1,1955-Rosa Parks is arrested after refusing to give up her bus seat to a white man. *December1,1955-December20,1956:Montgomery Bus Boycott. *1957-Little Rock Nine. *May4,1961-Freedom Ride. *November17,1961-1962:Albany Movement. *August28,1963-March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom and Martin Luther King Jr. delivers his I Have a Dream speech in Washington D.C. *Spring,1963-1964:Birmingham Campaign. *1964-Mississippi Freedom Democratic Party. *1963-June18,1964:St.Augustine Movement. *July2,1964-Civil Rights Act of 1964. *Summer,1964-Freedom Summer. *December10,1964-Martin Luther King Jr. is awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. *1965-Selma to Montgomery marches. *August6,1965-Voting Rights Act of 1965. *1968-Poor People's March. *April4,1968-Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated by James Earl Ray in Memphis,Tennessee. *January25,1972-Shirley Chisholm became the first major party African-American canidate. *November4,2008-Barack Obama is elected first African-American United States president.